Sleep
by Moonprincess92
Summary: The war is over, and for now, it’s time to sleep. :Oneshot trio-centric slight RHr postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Sleep.

Blurb …

The war is over, and for now, it's time to sleep. :Oneshot trio-centric slight RHr postDH:

* * *

Harry was so tired. He hadn't realised how tired until they had climbed down from Dumbledore's office. But once they had reached the bottom, he instantly felt drowsy, even though sunlight was pouring through a broken window.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, the latter of which yawned. Harry felt a sudden surge of affection for the both of them-they had stuck with him for so long.

"C'mon." He said. "We should sleep."

By some sort of unspoken agreement, they all made their may to the Fat Lady's portrait. She was celebrating with her friend Violet and a couple of Monks. She beamed at them when they approached.

"Is there any chance you'll let us in without the password?" Harry asked her. Violet burst into applause and the Monks started cheering.

"I think after that, you're worthy of anything." The Fat Lady said, and swung forward.

As soon as he climbed into the common room, he felt at home again. Sure, the window's overlooking the grounds were smashed and chairs had been flung everywhere. There was blood on the floor near the entrance to the girl's dormitories, and feathers had been ripped out of a pillow, and were strewn everywhere. Yet, the place still felt like home.

"I can't believe we haven't been here for almost a year." Hermione said sadly, looking around.

"Is there any chance we could fix the place up?" Ron asked the other two. "Reparo might work …"

Harry directed his wand at the window and said "Reparo!" the window repaired it's self. Getting the idea, he, Ron and Hermione began fixing the room until it was almost how they left it about a year ago. Harry didn't know why, but he felt as if fixing the common room was like he was doing his part for the school.

Ron was yawning now, sitting down next to Hermione, who had fallen onto their favourite couch in front of the fire. Harry sat down on her left side.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Ron and Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "For everything." He added, as Ron was looking puzzeled. "You two have stuck by me ever since we met-I thought you'd leave long before now." Ron looked a little shifty, but Harry cut in.

"Ron, you may have left, but you came back." Ron smiled. "Hermione-we'd probably be long dead without your help."

"Knew I'd come in handy some day, eh?" She said. She looked a mess-they all did, covered in scratches and bruises, and Hermione even had a twig in her hair. But Harry didn't feel miserable. He felt … strangely empty. Like he knew that what he had to do was done.

"So now what?" Ron asked. It was a question they'd never had to address before.

"I honestly don't know." Harry said. "I never thought we'd get this far. I never thought _I'd_ get this far."

"How about we hide up here and sleep?" Ron suggested. Harry almost laughed and turned to look at Hermione-who was already asleep, leaning against Ron's shoulder, and her legs resting across Harry's. Ron yawned and leaned against the arm of the chair and closed his eyes.

Harry drew the curtains with his wand, so the common room was cast with a red glow. Watching his best friends, he honestly felt happy-like hopelessly and truly happy-for the first time in his life.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Later that day, late evening, Ginny and her family-including her makeshift family, made up of Neville, Luna and all the other members of the DA-made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering, they all fell silent, as they spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione, all asleep on the couch in front of the fire.

"They deserve their rest." Neville whispered. He yawned and found that the door to the boys' dormitories was blocked by a piece of furniture that Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't fixed. "I guess I'm sleeping down here."

He summoned a blanket from upstairs and found a place on the window seat, as other's found spots to lie down. Ginny watched as Luna-not even a Gryffindor, but looked as if she belonged anyway-pulled a chair near Neville and fell asleep in it.

Mrs Weasley conjured more blankets as everyone settled down. Ginny watched all her friends and family-Bill was lying on a couch with Fleur in front of him, both already fast asleep; Charlie had made a kind of mattress out of pillows near the fire and slept on the floor-the red flames from the fire illuminating one side of his face; Percy was near his father, who slept over two chairs near the portrait hole, Mrs Weasley next to him, their hands just touching, as if to reassure they were still there; George had curled up in a corner, Lee Jordan next to him, sharing a blanket with Angelina Johnson. Oliver Wood was not far away, and all of Ginny's dormitory mates were sleeping on the floor by the stairs.

Ginny took two blankets and went over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had been through so much, yet here they were-not exactly whole, or in perfect condition, but still here. She placed one blanket over them, watching as Ron had a protective hand around Hermione's waist, and how Harry rested his head on her shoulder.

Ginny smiled as she claimed a chair and got into a position with her legs dangling over the arm. Covering herself with the blanket, she knew this is how it should be-all of them together, safe.

Of course they weren't all together-Fred was gone, along with Remus, Tonks and all the other poor people who had died. But for now, Ginny was too tired to think.

Sleep was the best cure, for now.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Few. I don't write anything in ages, and i write something all deep and meaningfull. Er-well, so i like to think.

This is dedicated to my bestie friend, **Rachel**-who i promised i'd write something for. This is also dedicated to **Cristi**-who loves the Harry.Ron.Hermione friendship.

This is my canon-on the night after the war, everyone sleeps together in the common room. I'm rather proud of myself. Lol, i hope you liked it.

Reviews are always appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
